Contestshipping - Please don't let this be goodbye
by YellowDragonMuffin
Summary: Is this the end for May? She has been diagnosed with a rare disease that slowly eats away at your muscles. Everyone wants to pull the plug on the life support machine, putting her out of her pain, but a green haired coordinator shows up to try and change their minds. Will there be a miracle? Contestshipping one shot. Now with sequel, 'Contestshipping-I'll never say goodbye'


**A/N: I know, I should be writing the Rocketshipping chapter of Flashbacks, but I got this idea for a Contestshipping one shot and couldn't resist! Don't ask me how I got the idea! Because it just came to me for no reason! It's quite sad throughout, so be prepared!**

**Me: I'm going to let Max do the disclaimer!**

**Max: Gee, thanks! I've been waiting for this!**

**Me: That's okay, go ahead!**

**Max: YellowDragonMuffin does not own the characters or anything else she could be sued for! Only the storyline!**

**Pikachu: Pika pi chu! (On with the story!)**

* * *

><p>Was this the end for May?<p>

She lay under thin white sheets in a dimly lit room in a Hospital in Hoenn. There was an incessant beeping of the heart monitor next to her bed, measuring how long she had left.

So far, it wasn't long.

She had been diagnosed with a rare disease that starts from the bite of a rare Pokemon, and soon spreads through your whole body, taking over all you muscles and putting everything into lockdown. This means that soon, the disease will render you dead.

May was nearly at that stage. It attacks your heart last, and it was nearly there. It had started eating away at her arm muscles, that's when she was first rushed into the hospital. They tried to lock the disease out of the rest of her body, but it was too late, and it had already attacked her legs. She was put into a deep coma as it reached her head, not knocking her brain out completely, but only enough to have to suffer through and endure the rest of the pain. Only around two, if even that, were affected by this each year, sometimes none, never more. The Pokemon was very rare, barely ever coming out of hiding, and it was even rarer for it to bite you.

In the room with the brunette, were her family, Norman, Caroline and Max. They were all sobbing at the thought of losing a loved one. Ash and Brock were also there, as well as Misty, Dawn and Iris. They had all become close friends. However, everyone apart from family had to wait outside, and hope that the disease would stop attacking, but that required a miracle.

"Can I speak to you outside?" a doctor with long blonde hair tied back in a bun said to the Maple's. Norman nodded and led Caroline and Max into the hallway. Everyone crowded around where she was sitting, anxiously awaiting what she might say.

"W-will she live?" Caroline asked, tears still dripping down her cheeks.

"There is a very small chance, I hate to say but it would take a miracle, and we don't have any of them." Max let out a sob at this.

"So… she's gonna die?" Misty whispered, and her face fell even more when the doctor nodded.

"You have two choices, leave her to die naturally, or unplug the life support machine, killing her off immediately, but painlessly." the doctor said, sadly. Misty dug her head into Ash's shoulder, and Ash wrapped his arm around his best friend. Dawn cried into her hands, and Iris simply stood, unsure of how to react.

"Sh-should we?" Caroline asked nervously.

"Do you want to?" Norman asked, hugging his wife and son close.

"If it puts her out of her pain," she whispered.

"It will." the doctor said.

"You're seriously just going to give up on her?" came a familiar voice from behind them all.

"Drew, why are you here?" Max said.

"My rival might die, I'm not going to not come and see her! So you're just going to let her die? There could still be a miracle, you know." Drew said.

"But it's highly unlikely." the doctor explained.

"But not impossible?" he asked, the doctor confirmed this.

"So… we wait and hope for a miracle?" Ash asked.

"I think I want too." Caroline said.

"Me too, I don't want to let my sister go without a fight!" Max said, enthusiastically.

"So, she'll live?" Dawn asked.

"Maybe." the doctor said, " We can only hope."

"Can we all say goodbye, in case… in case of the worst?" Iris asked.

"I think that would be a good idea." Brock said.

"Okay, if you would like too, we will leave the life support machine on, and you can go and say goodbye, in case…" the doctor said.

"I'll go first." Iris said, entering the room. She was left alone when the doctor closed the door behind her. She stared sadly at the body, incapable of doing anything.

"May? It's Iris here. We're all saying goodbye in case… In case of the worst. We all want you to live, and we all know you can, you're tough, just promise me you'll try? Anyway, in case… in case you can't, goodbye, May, I'll miss you." Iris almost whispered the last bit. She left the room, close to tears. Everyone was sitting on a chair by this point, all looking anxious.

"You okay?" Ash asked, seeing Iris close to tears. Iris nodded and placed a small smile on her face. Ash still had Misty's head on his shoulder.

"I'll go next," Dawn said, entering the room without making eye contact with anyone. Once she was inside, she started to cry. She had been holding this in for a while, wanting to be alone when she finally let the tears spill. She crouched down next to May's bed and took her limp hand in her own.

"Please don't leave, May, please." Dawn whispered between tears. "Please! We'll all miss you!" she choked a bit on her tears, "Goodbye, May, hopefully not for the last time." Dawn could no longer bear to be in that room, and she rushed outside. Brock hugged her in a big brotherly way, trying to comfort the crying bluenette.

"Misty, do you wanna go next?" Ash asked the girl who still had her face buried in Ash's shoulder. She lifted up her head, revealing her tear stained face.

"I don't want to go by myself," she said.

"Do you want me to come?" Ash asked. Misty nodded at this, and the two went into the room.

"M-May, p-please don't leave!" Misty cried once the door was closed behind the two. Ash placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "I can't have someone else die on me…" she whispered, remembering how her mother died in a car crash.

"Misty," Ash said, wrapping her into a hug. She returned the hug, clinging on tightly.

"I don't want to say goodbye! Goodbye means the end!" the red head cried into Ash's shoulder.

"Not always, I promise, Mist." Ash replied.

"B-but i-if I say g-goodbye, it'll mean the e-end, just like with my m-mum." she said.

"May isn't your mum, May could still live. But if she doesn't, do you really want to have not said goodbye?" Ash reasoned, looking straight into Misty's tear full eyes.

"No," she whispered back.

"Then, how about we say goodbye together?" he asked, and Misty nodded in reply.

"Goodbye May, we'll miss you." they said together.

"But hopefully this isn't the last goodbye." Misty said.

"Hopefully," Ash said, looking at May's closed eyes. They both just stood there for a few seconds, before the heart machine started to slow down its beeping.

"No…" Misty whispered.

"We'll let everyone else say goodbye," Ash said, leading them both outside, close to tears himself.

"I guess I'm next." Brock said upon seeing Ash and Misty walk out of the room.

"May…" he said, walking into the room and sitting down on a chair next to her. "We don't want you to go, you don't deserve to die." he was extremely conscious of the beeping slowing down, and he didn't want to be the one to stop her family and Drew from saying goodbye, "And I hope this isn't our last goodbye. I'll miss you though, May." Brock said, before hurriedly leaving the room.

"Drew? Do you want to go next?" Norman asked. Drew buried his head in his hands.

"I'm not ready." he replied, simply.

"Okay, sweetie." Caroline said before herself, Norman and Max went in.

"May!" Max cried, "I always made fun of you, but I love you, May, you're my sister, I don't want to say goodbye now…" he trailed off into tears.

"It's okay, Max." Caroline wrapped her arms around her son.

"May, none of us want you to go, but if you do, we all love you so much, and we'll miss you so much. Hold on, girl." Norman said, staying strong and not letting the tears take over.

"Please, don't let this be goodbye." Caroline said.

"May…" Max said. They thought enough had been said, and no matter how much they wanted to hug her, they knew they couldn't as it would damage her further.

The three went out of the room, Caroline and Max crying, whilst Norman was obviously close to tears.

"Drew, are you ready?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," he said, before entering the room and closing the door behind himself. He looked at the body for a minute or so, unable to find the right words to say. He had so much to say, but couldn't say it all.

"May, please don't leave, I'll miss you too much. It will hurt every day to know I've lost the girl I love. I love you, May, no matter how I act, I love you, and I have since around our second meeting." he said to the sleeping girl. "I don't want this to be our last goodbye. I wish I had told you before, May." he struggled to say any more, and could only manage a few more words, "Please don't let this be goodbye. I love you." Drew then started helplessly crying.

He fell to his knees next to her bed. He couldn't let go, he wouldn't let go. He could only think of how much he loved her, and how he regretted not saying anything before.

Suddenly, Drew heard the heart monitor slowly start speeding up. It beeped more often, signalizing May's pulse was returning. Drew looked up in shock.

"A miracle…" he whispered, "Everyone! May's pulse is coming back! She's still alive!" Drew called, meaning everyone ran into May's room. The doctor began checking her pulse with the stethoscope, a look of shock spread across her face.

"It is a miracle," she said.

"I told you." Drew said, smirking through the tears. Everyone then started crying with joy.

"W-will she live?" Max asked, curious to know if his sister would remain alive.

"Yes, I think she will. She may be unable to use some of the muscles in her body that have damaged beyond repair, but she will live! The germ has stopped spreading, you can tell as she is regaining her pulse." the doctor declared happily, causing smiles to spread across everyone's face.

Drew was still kneeling beside May, staring at her peaceful face. She was going to live, this was better news than winning the grand festival!

He saw her stir slightly, no one else noticed, as it was only a very slight movement, but Drew noticed. She also moved her mouth slightly, whispering something. Drew listened closely, trying to make out what she was saying. Soon, he managed to hear.

"I love you, too."

Drew smiled happily along with everyone else. He felt elated right now, and couldn't wait for her to wake so he could tell her how beautiful she looked and that he loved her more than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you enjoy it? I wasn't quite sure how to end it, so I hope the ending was okay! This didn't have any humour in it, it just didn't fit! But I hope you all enjoyed it! It was very emotional! Contestshipping confession! I guess the disease I was describing was like a more serious Malaria. But I basically just made up a Pokemon and a deadly disease! What's up with my mind? Was there too much talking? There may have been. Anyway, tell me what you thought in a review, please!**

**~YellowDragonMuffin :D**


End file.
